1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible boots used to cover and protect protruding aircraft structures particularly aircraft nose cones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nose cones of both commercial and military aircraft typically house radar equipment. The nose cone is typically formed of an epoxy/fiberglass honeycomb covered with a layer of epoxy/fiberglass sheeting. The nose cone interior provides a hollow space, referred to as a radome area, for housing sensitive electronic and radar equipment. It is important to keep water or moisture from seeping into the fiberglass honeycomb or into the radome area, since such water or moisture could adversely affect the proper operation of the sensitive equipment.
Flexible elastomeric boots are conventionally employed to cover an aircraft nose cone to protect the sensitive radar equipment housed therein. Such elastomeric boots, commonly referred to as radome boots, are molded into a cap-like shape conforming to the shape of the nose cone. Adhesive, typically pressure sensitive adhesive, is coated onto the inside surface of the radome boot so that the boot can be adhesively applied to tightly cover the outside surface of the nose cone. Once applied, the boot prevents infusion of water or other liquids into the radome area while the aircraft is in flight. The elastomeric boot also provides protection from impact of birds in flight. Similarly such elastomeric boots have been used to cover and protect other protruding parts on an aircraft.
Prior art protective boots are typically formed by thermoforming polyurethane to conform to the shape of the nose cone or other protruding part of the aircraft. Such boots are conventionally shipped by placing them over a rigid shipping form of like shape. The shipping form is typically formed of rigid thermoformed polystyrene. The shipping form has been thought to be necessary in order to protect the boot from wrinkling, creasing, or deformation during shipment or storage. The polyurethane boot is normally formed to have a flat flange area protruding along the circumference of its peripheral edge. When the boot is placed over the rigid shipping form, the flange area provides a convenient surface for securing the boot to the shipping form as by stapling the flange thereto. It also provides a convenient gripping surface for manually removing the boot from the form and for applying the boot. After the boot is removed from the rigid shipping form the flange is normally first trimmed. The boot is then applied over the nose cone and adhesively secured thereto.
The conventional rigid shipping form to which the boot is secured may be as expensive or nearly as expensive to manufacture as the boot itself. Therefore, it would be an advantage if an alternative method of shipping and storing the boot could be devised that would eliminate the need for the shipping form. The alternative shipping and storage method should not cause permanent distortion as by becoming wrinkled or creased.